


Если рядом нет близких людей, ты — зомби

by Knyazhich_Damian



Category: Now You See Me (Movies), Zombieland (2009)
Genre: AU, Action, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Columbus - Freeform, Daddy Kink, Drama, Dylan Rhodes - Freeform, F/M, First Kiss, First Love, First Sex, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Horror, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, J. Daniel Atlas - Freeform, Jack Wilder - Freeform, M/M, Male Slash, Merritt McKinney - Freeform, NC-17, Now You See Me - Freeform, Post-Apocalypse, Pre-Slash, R, Rating: NC17, Ratings: R, Romance, Slash, Some Humor, Tallahassee - Freeform, UST, Ustengrav, Zombie, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombieland - Freeform, midi
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-10-04 23:06:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10292225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knyazhich_Damian/pseuds/Knyazhich_Damian
Summary: Вичита и Литтл-рок оставили спутников, и Таллахасси с Коламбусом продолжили своё путешествие по Зомбилэнду вдвоём (преимущественно в поисках "Твинки"). В одном из придорожных кафе они подбирают раненного парня, который потерял своего друга. Именно так начинается новое путешествие в новом и диком мире Зомбилэнда в поисках таинственной организации "Око"...





	1. Встреча

**Author's Note:**

> И эту идею я вынашивала слишком давно. Не знаю, как будет со скоростью написания, но я не могу оставить этот сюжет умирать в моей голове. Кроссовер: Атлас - это Коламбус, Мерритт - это Таллахасси, остальные персонажи из "Иллюзии", реалии "Ока" изменены.

Любые радости имеют свойство заканчиваться. 

Пусть даже подобный дисбаланс наполняет жизнь цветами и красками, учит ценить эти самые радости, в момент их окончания всегда становятся грустно. Вот и в жизни Коламбуса и Таллахасси наступил тот самый грустный момент, когда радости закончились. Точнее, в большей степени это относилось к Вичите и Литтл-рок, которые покинули своих спутников в одном из городков, решив продолжить путь в одиночку.

Пьянящее солнце днём безжалостно нагревало асфальт, отчего в новеньком Кадиллаке Таллахасси, который ребята ловко отхватили на севере, было невероятно душно. Коламбус то и дело открывал окно, затем закрывал его вновь, когда дневной воздух даже на скорости не приносил прохлады, а лишь прибавлял жару. До одной из фабрик «Хостесс» по производству «Твинки» оставалось ещё пару суток езды.

– Не раскисай, козявка! – в своей манере подбодрил Таллахасси, с усмешкой бросив взгляд на спутника. – Скоро найдём «Твинки», присмотрим в пригороде Иллинойса роскошный домик и отдохнём там по-королевски!

– Поскорее бы уже, – согласно кивнул Коламбус, убирая с влажного лба прядь кудрявых волос. – Пива хочу. И в душ.

– Всё будет, – подмигнул ему Таллахасси и набрал скорость, когда на дорогу выполз один из зомби. 

Машину буквально подбросило, когда они проехали по нему, но Талахасси лишь радостно рассмеялся, вгоняя в ступор Коламбуса. Давно пора было привыкнуть к выходкам Талахасси, но порой парень не мог не удивляться.

– Давай хотя бы остановимся на ночёвку! – взмолился в итоге Коламбус, завидев вдалеке придорожное кафе. – Не можем же мы ехать все двое суток без остановок. Может, там есть еда? Свернём к Чикаго, займём шикарный дом, освоимся, а потом рванём за «Твинки»?

Таллахасси оценивающе глянул на него, неоднозначно повёл головой, явно недовольный таким раскладом, но в итоге всё же кивнул, соглашаюсь с доводами друга. Им нужен был отдых и повод расслабиться, особенно после расставания с девочками. 

– Хорошо, – буркнул он. – Так и сделаем.

Припарковавшись у магазина, Таллахасси вышёл под палящее солнце и привычно внимательно осмотрелся. Вокруг было тихо. Стоящие вокруг машины были заброшены и припорошены песком и пылью, никаких следов зомби. Длинная дорога оставалась пустынной, а кафе выглядело брошенным очень долгое время. Прихватив топор, дубинку и пару пистолетов, Таллахасси привычно спокойно двинулся к магазину, готовый рвать и метать любых зомбей. Коламбус, прихватив топор побольше, засеменил следом, считая, что раз уж Вичиты нет, то и необязательно продолжать геройствовать. 

– Не отставай, – бросил ему Таллахасси.

Распахнув дверь с ноги, он вошёл в магазин и осмотрелся, подобно ковбою, который идёт на дуэль. Из-за поворота внезапно, прихрамывая и издавая стоны, выбежал зомби, в ответ на что Талахасси радостно заверещал и огрел его топором, раздробив голову сразу же. Показались ещё двое, и ковбой явно нашёл себе развлечение, когда как Коламбус, улыбнувшись, решил оставить всё сегодняшнее развлечение ему одному. 

Когда Таллахасси скрылся в глубине зала, Коламбус усмехнулся и покачал головой, а затем пошёл осматриваться в поисках пищи. Он уже прихватил рабочую тележку, планируя загрузить её до отказа, как внезапно один из зомби резко врезался в стекло со стороны улицы, и Коламбус инстинктивно отпрянул, а затем выдохнул, понимая, что тот его не достанет. Посмотрев на зомби, молодого юношу с лихорадочным взглядом и испариной, проступившей на исхудавшем лице, Коламбус грустно вздохнул.

Такой молодой… Внезапная догадка осенила его. У зомби не бывает ни испарины, ни осознанного взгляда. По спине у Коламбуса пробежал холодок, когда парнишка, прижавшись к стеклу, осел, оставляя на нём развод крови. Прихрамывая, к нему бежал один из зомби. Коламбус рванулся к двери, намереваясь спасти парня, как внезапно раздался выстрел. Зомби упал с дырой в голове, а Таллахасси, который внезапно вышел из-за поворота с победным видом, подмигнул напарнику. А спасённый парнишка, явно собрав последние силы, вскочил на ноги, вытянул руку с пистолетом и выстрелил, тут же скрываясь на парковке.

– Таллахасси! – закричал Коламбус и бросился на улицу к другу, который, чертыхаясь, схватился за плечо. По его руке стекала струйка крови, 

– Вот твою мать! – смачно выругался он, морщась от боли. – Сейчас догоню паршивца и руки переломаю, а пистолет засуну…

– Ты ранен, угомонись! – в попытке успокоить перебил Коламбус, но наткнулся на решительный и суровый взгляд.

– Это ты угомонись, это же просто царапина. Пацан промазал, только самолюбие задел смертельно.

Сказав это, Таллахасси поспешил к парковке, и Коламбусу ничего не оставалось, как последовать за ним. Не отпускать же друга одного к психопату с пистолетом? Но к их удивлению, парнишка лежал на песке под жарким солнцем лицом вверх, едва пребывая в сознании.

– Он ранен, – пояснил Коламбус, склоняясь над ним и смотря на пятно крови, растёкшееся на футболке. – И стрелял явно с перепугу. 

– Куда бы мы без твоих комментариев, – едко заметил Таллахасси и опустился на одно колено, чтобы пощупать лоб парня. 

Его взгляд переменился: появилась жалость с примесью скорби и боли. Коламбус невольно поджал губы, понимая, что Таллахасси не может решиться убить мальчишку, но и оставлять его, позволив обратиться, тоже было бы жестоко и неправильно. Сердце до боли сжало в груди: он вообще предпочёл бы этого не видеть. В отличие от истории с Литтл-рок, всё происходило по-настоящему.

– Направь пушку в его голову, – распорядился Таллахасси и потянулся к футболке юноши. – Ну же.

В глазах лежащего на песке отразился страх, и всё же Коламбус послушно направил дуло пистолета, готовясь стрелять, как только парень начнёт обращаться. Таллахасси осторожно задрал его футболку, собирая пальцами влажную ткань. Рана на боку выглядела ужасно, но скорее из-за крови, и Таллахасси внезапно произнёс:

– Так это не укус! Напоролся на что-то малец, но вроде не заражён.

Коламбус в изумлении замер, словно даже забыл, как дышать. 

Найти домик в пригороде Чикаго не составило труда. Двухэтажный, комфортабельный и прямо на въезде в город. В магазине Коламбус нахватал продуктов, так что они с Таллахасси даже умудрились нормально поесть. Второй перед этим обработал рану спасённого паренька и перемотал, а до этого он же дотащил его до машины и дома, так как телосложение Коламуса подобного не позволяло. 

До ночи спасённый так в себя и не пришёл, и Таллахасси пристегнул его наручниками к кровати, на случай, если он всё же заразился. 

На утро, когда Коламбус принял душ и приготовил роскошный по его меркам завтрак в виде запеканки и свежесваренного кофе, Таллахасси влетел на кухню с отборной руганью.

– Где моя пушка? – заорал он, завидев Коламбуса. – Засыпая, я оставил её на тумбочке! Руки тебе оторву, если ты её потерял!

– Да о чем речь? – нахмурился оскорблённый подобным Коамбус. – Я тут с завтраком мучаюсь, а он…

– Эй вы! Руки вверх.

Таллахасси и Коламбус, с выражением крайнего удивления на лицах медленно обернулись. В дверях стоял их спасённый гость. Натянув свою же окровавленную футболку, он с самым решительным видом направил на спасителей пистолет и грозно добавил:

– Говорите, где мой спутник, или я убью вас.


	2. Погоня

Не каждое утро для Коламбуса начиналось так. Нет, с тех пор, как окружающий мир превратился в Зомбилэнд, каждое утро было странным, необычным, неправильным. Приходилось опасаться и остерегаться, бежать от внезапно встреченного на дороге зомби, спасать свою жизнь и оглядываться, даже когда идёшь в туалет. Особенно когда идёшь в туалет.

И всё же после встречи с Таллахасси жизнь Коламбуса немного наладилась, обрела нечто похожее на стабильность. Они зачищали дома, жили в них, вместе совершали вылазки в магазины, путешествовали только на пару, прикрывая друг друга. И не каждое утро на шикарной кухне роскошного дома в них тыкал пистолетом спасённый ими же парень.

Вид у того, стоило отметить, был решительный и серьёзный. Мысленно Коламбус уже поругал себя за то, что вообще позволил другу притащить незнакомца в дом. Особенно после того, как тот выстрелил в Таллахасси на парковке. И теперь во всей этой дурацкой ситуации оставалось ожидать только новой крови со стороны гостя или со стороны свирепеющего Таллахасси, который едва ли когда прощал такие выходки людям.

И всё же, несмотря на свою напускную самоуверенность, юноша с пистолетом выглядел скорее испуганным, чем опасным. Коламбус уловил это, пока всматривался в его молодое осунувшееся лицо. 

– Говорите, где мой спутник, или я убью вас.

Таллахасси нахмурился, а затем вопросительно выгнул одну бровь. Коламбус уже знал эти признаки и готов был поклясться, что ничем хорошим это не закончится. На против них стоял абсолютно незнакомый парень с пистолетом в руке, а ковбой собирался вот-вот кинуться на него и устроить драку. Неизвестно, что было у их гостя в голове в тот момент, но если за себя Коламбус мог пообещать не провоцировать его, то вот за Таллахасси он не ручался. А он, уже дважды оскорблённый дерзостью мальчишки, запросто мог спровоцировать его и положить начало стрельбе.

– Слышь, малявка, – в подтверждение его мыслей произнёс Таллахасси, угрожающе смотря на парня. – А ну быстро опустил ствол и вернул его мне, пока я тебе его в пасть не засунул. И быстро пошёл на хрен из этого дома!

– Где мой спутник? – настойчиво переспросил парнишка, решительнее перехватывая пистолет. – Говорите. Или я стреляю!

– Я тебе сейчас выстрелю! – подался вперёд Таллахасси, который явно услышал только вторую часть предложения. – Только попробуй, и клянусь…

Не договорив, он сделал шаг вперёд, а парень с пистолетом дёрнулся назад. В этот самый момент Коламбус вовремя повис на руке Таллахасси, удерживая его от опрометчивого решения. На время это сдержало бравого ковбоя, и все замерли, настороженно переглядываясь. В повисшей тишине раздалось скворчание, и Коламбус вспомнил о вафлях, которые оставил на плите. Но сейчас куда важнее было разобраться с агрессивным парнем, чем с испорченным завтраком. 

– Да нет тут больше никого! – заверил его Коламбус. – И не было! 

Таллахасси постепенно расслабился и перевёл взгляд на друга, словно не понимая, зачем тот вообще пытается договориться с малолетним нахалом. То же самое сделал и парнишка, только руки его при этом предательски дрогнули, словно услышанное его напугало.

– Ты был один, – уже спокойнее пояснил Коламбус, отпуская друга и в успокаивающем жесте поднимая руки. – Придорожное кафе, помнишь? Ты был ранен, за тобой гнался зомби. Мы убили его, подхватили тебя, привезли сюда и подлатали! Ты потерял сознание ещё на парковке. Но никого там больше не было!

Казалось, в тот момент юноша растерялся совсем. Он немного опустил руки и отвёл взгляд, явно обдумывая услышанное. На нём была надета футболка Таллахасси (так как его собственная была испорчена кровью), и в ней парень смотрелся как-то особо уязвимо. Интуитивно Коламбус не видел в нём врага. В отличие от Таллахасси он был спокоен и видел, что за напускной бравадой скрыт страх. 

– Я был один? – недоверчиво переспросил парнишка.

– Да! – заверил Коламбус. – Ты был совсем один, поэтому мы тебя и не бросили…

Внезапно парень снова вскинул руки с пистолетом, заставляя приятелей напрячься и отступить на шаг.

– Но что вам нужно? – снова ощетинился он. – У меня ничего нет!

– Это мы знаем, – усмехнулся Таллахасси, и указал на парня. – Поэтому ты в моей футболке! Помогли мы тебе, потому что дебилы. Подобрали щенка, а он в нас пистолетом с утра тычет…

Если Таллахасси и собирался ещё что-то сказать, то это уже потеряло свою актуальность. Парнишка, даже не дослушав, сорвался с места и побежал к выходу из дома. Коламбус облегчённо выдохнул и прикрыл глаза, радуясь, что они были живы и здоровы.

– А пушка?! – заорал Таллахасси парню вслед. – Вот говнюк. Спёр мою пушку! Так, больше мы никому не помогаем, понял?

Невольно Коламбус рассмеялся. Бросив на него изумлённый взгляд, Таллахасси усмехнулся и покачал головой, явно разделяя веселье друга. Да, не каждый день на их долю выпадало такое. Коламбус обернулся к плите и снял бедные почерневшие вафли. Теперь им надо было вновь отправляться на поиски продуктов. Однако озвучить эту мысль он не успел, так как с улицы раздался знакомый до боли звук. Звук мотора. Услышав этот звук с улицы, оба они замерли. Переглянулись и сорвались с места в тщетной попытке спасти свой новенький Кадиллак. 

– Мой Кадиллак! – заорал Таллахасси, выбегая на дрогу и яростно смотря вслед угнанной машине. – Да ладно! Снова?!

Коламбус только нервно усмехнулся и развёл руками. Им до ужаса не везло с попутчиками и машинами. Выдохнув, он запустил руки в волосы и задумался о том, что теперь Таллахасси весь день будет ныть. Да какой там день! Неделю, а то и две. Вспомнив, что в багажнике осталась большая часть оружия, он и сам захотел начать ныть. А лучше – стрелять по окнам стоящих напротив домов.

– Я за ним, – внезапно сообщил Таллахасси, направляясь к дому. – Верну Кадиллак.

– Что? – переспросил Коламбус, смотря другу в спину. – Ты с ума сошёл? Оно того не стоит! У этого придурка твоя пушка!

– Вот именно! И я поставлю его на место! – заверил ковбой, возвращаясь в дом.

Через пару минут он вернулся. Накинув куртку и надев шляпу, он прихватил винтовку и биту, но скорее на случай встречи зомби. Коламбусу не нравилась эта идея, не нравилась сама мысль, что друг может сорваться и бросить его.

– Может не стоит? – спросил он с надеждой. – Я тут один останусь.

– Не бойся.

Таллахасси привычным движением руки поправил шляпу и поднял голову, уверенно смотря куда-то через дорогу. Коламбус проследил за этим взглядом, тут же улавливая мысли друга. На против них у небольшого домика стояли две машины. Таллахасси спешным шагом пересёк дорогу, открыл дверь первой, спортивной модели, и недолгими манипуляциями завёл двигатель без ключа. Коламбус только усмехнулся: у него ни разу подобное не получилось.

– Бензин есть? – крикнул он.

– Есть, – отозвался ковбой и махнул рукой, прося приятеля удалиться. – Вернись в дом и сиди там! Один не высовывайся. Скоро вернусь. 

Проводив его взглядом, Коламбус передёрнул плечами и направился в дом.

Нагнать парня на угнанном Кадиллаке удалось примерно через десять минут езды. Тот, как и рассчитывал Таллахасси, двигался в сторону злополучного кафе. Ковбою попалась неплохая тачка, и вскоре он поравнялся с пареньком и весело подмигнул ему в ответ на его изумленный и испуганный взгляд. Оставалось порадоваться, что в мире Зомбилэнда дороги практически всегда были пустыми, так что устраивать гонки можно было без риска, что кто-то внезапно вырулит навстречу.

Парнишка взволнованно бросал взгляды на Таллахасси, когда тот вновь и вновь ровнялся с ним. Ковбой усмехнулся и даже разогнул средний палец, красноречивым жестом посылая угонщика куда подальше. Сумев чуть перегнать его, Таллахасси вывернул руль, затем ещё и ещё, осторожно, но эффективно подрезая парня.

Молодой водитель запаниковал, машину занесло и закружило, когда тот начал резко тормозить. Наконец-то после нескольких опасных спиралевидных заносов Кадиллак остановился, и Таллахасси притормозил рядом. Выскочив из своей машины, он спешно направился к парню. Тот, закашлявшись, открыл дверь, и ковбой резким движением выволок его за шкирку из салона, после чего довольно грубо толкнул на асфальт.

– Гадёныш, – произнёс он, залезая в Кадиллак и доставая из машины с переднего сидения пистолет, а также прихватывая ключи. 

Когда он вылез, парень уже добежал до его спортивной машины и прыгнул на водительское кресло. Таллахасси усмехнулся, зная, что ничего у него не выйдет. Почти сразу же угонщик вылез и сократил разделяющее их расстояние, смотря на оппонента с обидой и гневом.

– Зачем ты сделал это? – громко спросил он, замирая метрах в пяти от ковбоя. – Зачем испортил провода? Ты забрал свою тачку. Этого мало? Или тебе я нужен? Вы кто? Каннибалы? Маньяки?

– Придурок, – сплюнул на дорогу Таллахасси, смакуя свою победу. – Я это сделал, чтобы ты, гадёныш, остался тут и подумал о том, как вести себя не следует. Если пойдёшь прямо, то часа за три дойдёшь до города, там найдёшь тачку. Прощай!

Махнув рукой, он довольно улыбнулся и вернулся к ненаглядному Кадиллаку. Сев на водительское кресло и достав из кармана ключ, он глянул в зеркало заднего вида, и увидел, как парень нервно мечется по дороге. В какой-то момент он просто опустился на корточки у второй машины и уткнулся лицом в колени. 

Его отчаяние ощущалось даже с расстояния. Таллахасси задумался, о том, что глупый мальчишка и правда мог кого-то потерять, раз так быстро растерял всю свою напускную браваду. Более того, где же он нахватался этих глупостей про маньяков? Махнув головой, ковбой решил, что это не его дело и завёл двигатель. Затем вновь поднял взгляд. Сейчас, когда события перестали происходить столь спешно, он рассмотрел, что вор ещё довольно молодой парень. Возможно, в два раза моложе самого ковбоя. 

– Ты из-за кого так истеришь? – спросил Таллахасси, притормозив рядом с парнем. – Правда потерял кого или просто ненормальный?

– Какое тебе дело? – сквозь зубы процедил тот, вскидывая голову и зло смотря на Таллахасси. – Езжай отсюда! Тебя же ждут! Тот кудрявый. Волнуется наверное. Уезжай и не вздумай меня трогать!

Сидя на корточках у сломанной машины, он явно не походил на опасного типа, а угрозы оттого звучали как-то по-детски. Таллахасси дураком не был, непробиваем эгоистом тоже. Теперь, когда удалось удовлетворить гнев и собственное самолюбие, он ясно увидел то же, что и Коламбус ну кухне незадолго до этого: причины для такого поведения у парнишки были. Теперь мысль бросить его тут не казалась такой уж привлекательной.

– Твою мать, пацан! – устало поморщился Таллахасси. – Мы вытащили твою задницу из такой беды! Ты сдох бы на той парковке от потери крови или от гнилых зубов ходоков. А ты утром кинулся на нас с моим же пистолетом, угнал нашу тачку и продолжаешь вести себя как говнюк! Скажи, какого хера происходит или оставайся тут один!

К его удивлению парень эту тираду выслушал. Лишь чуть поморщил нос, то ли недоверчиво, то ли задумчиво. Передёрнув плечами, он отвёл взгляд и неловко вытер с лица дорожную пыль. 

– Там должен был быть мой друг, – сказал он. – В том кафе. Он… я не знаю, жив ли он теперь. Я остался абсолютно один в этом грёбанном дурдоме, а он… возможно и вовсе…Так что прости за тачку, я спешил за ним. Пока дойду пешком - он уже погибнет десять раз! Пойми, я проснулся в чужом доме, с двумя вооружёнными мужиками, напарника нет. Это ужасное чувство, – добавил он тихо. – Страшно...

Постучав пальцами по рулю, Таллахасси подумал, что было бы с Коламбусом, погибни он тут сейчас. Справился ли бы этот кудрявый дрыщ или погиб? Смог бы просыпаться каждое утро один, продолжать путь в тишине после долгого пребывания в компании? Он бы остался абсолютно один. Отвыкший от одиночества. А если бы погиб сам Коламбус? Тогда Таллахасси вновь вкусил бы одиночество и тишину. Мучительное одиночество. 

– Залезай, – внезапно для самого себя произнёс Таллахасси. – Чего пялишься? Оторви свою задницу и запрыгивай в салон. Пока не передумал! Отправимся в твоё кафе. Как зовут?

– А тебя? – недоверчиво спросил парнишка, но на ноги встал и быстро отряхнул джинсы.

– Таллахасси, – закатив глаза отозвался ковбой. – Недоверчивый ты… Друга моего, кстати, Коламбусом звать.

– Чё? – поморщился парень недоумённо и нервно рассмеялся. – Это место прибытия или отправления? Ну тогда, по вашей логике, я Нью-Йорк.

Чуть позже, когда они уже ехали по пустынной дороге в сторону кафе, парнишка внезапно заговорил вновь:

– Я Джек вообще-то. Ведь имя… это всё, что у меня осталось.


End file.
